


Homecoming

by MontanaSkye27



Category: Animal Crossing, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: ACNL, Animal Crossing - Freeform, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaSkye27/pseuds/MontanaSkye27
Summary: Mayor Montana left the town of Berlin suddenly without warning. Several years later, she returns, ready to face those she left behind. The residents never forgot about their mayor, some hoping fervently she would return while others lost hope as time went by. When they find out that she's back, will they welcome her warmly, or will she be scorned?





	1. Chapter 1

On a cold winter’s night near the end of January, the train quietly pulled into the Berlin train station. The sliding doors opened, and a young woman in a purple sweatshirt and jeans stepped off, carrying a suitcase in each hand. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and black glasses framed her tired face. The woman stifled a yawn and sat down on the nearby bench, not sparing so much as a passing glance to the station attendant, Porter, who was dozing at his post and hadn’t even heard the train pull up.

Secretly, Montana (as she was known) was grateful for it as she wasn’t even sure she could muster up any conversation at such a late hour. She doubted her nerves would allow it anyways.

She sat silently for what felt like ages, listening to the clock tick loudly above her head and feeling her heart pound in her chest. Taking a deep breath, Montana finally stood up from the bench, picked up her bags, and stepped out of the station, ready to face the town that she, the mayor, had abandoned several years before.

Or so she hoped, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was brisk but sunny, the sky cloudless and a vibrant blue. Known early riser, Goldie who had been for some time already, finished making herself a cup of tea and settled down on her couch, not quite ready to go out and face the cold just yet. She sat silently and sipped, gazing out the window. In the distance, she could see the purple shingled roof of the mansion-style house that belonged to the mayor.

Scratch that, FORMER mayor.

_She worked so hard to get her house like that, and then she has the nerve to just up and leave! _Goldie thought, staring hard at the house. She set her tea down on the floor beside the couch, no longer interested in it. Standing up, Goldie walked over to her fireplace, gazing at the picture framed on the mantle.__

____

____

The picture was of her and Montana, the former mayor. The two girls stood side by side, big smiles on their faces and dressed in rainbow stripes and feathered headbands. The picture in question had been taken several years ago during Festivale, one of Berlin’s most colorful holidays and a fan favorite among residents. Isabelle, the secretary, had been kind enough to take the picture for them, and it had quickly become one of Goldie’s prized possessions. 

At least until Montana had left, at least. 

Though Goldie still cared very much for her and the photo, looking at it these days hurt. It was a painful and constant reminder that one of her very good friends was no longer around, and for what reason? No one knew. 

_She threw our friendship away…._

Reaching out, Goldie took a hand and swatted the frame, causing it to land face down on the mantle with a solid CLACK noise. She felt her brown eyes start to fill with tears and scolded herself for thinking that way. 

_No, that can’t be true. She has to come back sometime, right? She still cares about me and everyone else in Berlin, right?_

Goldie didn’t feel very convinced.

_I need some fresh air. That will help!_

Dressing to protect herself from the elements, Goldie stepped out into the cold winter air. She was a little surprised to find a few of the other residents only mere feet away, talking about something.

“I’m telling ya, I heard the train pull in last night! Had to be about 2 am or so!” Coach’s voice boomed in the morning air, puffs of steam frantically flying from his mouth as he spoke. He was clearly excited.

“I think all the iron you pump is finally going to your head, kid,” Groucho scoffed, shaking his head. “I didn’t hear a single thing.”

“Neither did I.” Grizzly crossed his arms, fixing the jock villager with a stern yellow-eyed look. 

“Besides, who in their right mind would decide to move into town at 2 in the morning?” Miranda asked, shivering slightly as a gust of wind blew past. 

“What’s going on?” Goldie’s voice made everyone look over as she approached their circle.

“Aw, this meathead’s just tryin’ to convince us all that he heard the train pull in last night.” Grizzly nodded his head toward Coach, who looked indignant.

“I DID.” The bull huffed and crossed his arms, looking over at Goldie. “I swear, dudette.”

“I believe you,” she replied softly. Grizzly, Groucho, and Miranda looked at her in surprise.

“You can’t be serious, Goldie!” Miranda exclaimed. “How can you believe him?”

“Because I heard it too.”


End file.
